Her Little Rebel (Rewrite)
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: Sakura needs to learn a little rebellion, who better to teach her than the one she loves? Or will the Hyuuga heir be a little more than what Sakura bargained for? Story about one girl willing to go to great lengths for the one true person she trusts.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **This story was previously posted but I removed it and due to my recent life realization I've done quite a bit of editing and decided to repost this on a much more mature and broader spectrum. The story line and chapters are basically the same as before it's just been some adding, subtracting and rewording. So without further ado, once more, chapter one of Her Little Rebel**

**Dedicated to: xXHina-ChanXx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashbacks**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Lyrics

**Song: Dear Agony By: Breaking Benjamin**

**Her Little Rebel**

I have nothing left to give

I have found the perfect end

My room, freezing cold just like her touch. My ceiling fan, on high so I can feel the cold sting of the air burn my skin. My once warm heart torn from my chest and resting with her, my pure innocence lying in rough hands, and my warm smile melted with the sun. I now lie naked baring my body to the dark depths of torture. No food, no sleep, no warmth; only scars and goosebumps. No love, and no hate.

You were made to make it hurt

Disappear into the dirt

Hate, the only feeling of emotion I had, now nothing. He brought me into this world and made me suffer. He made every bruise, every broken bone, every cutting word hurt deep. I hated him for it, the hate gave me something to harness to use. But now, as he lies 6 feet under I lost the hate, now it's nothing.

Carry me to heaven's arms

Light the way and let me go

Take the time to take my breath

They took her from me, my strength, my hope, my love. I can't see her, I can't feel her, and I can't hear her. Tears form in my eyes at the bitter truth. Reaching beneath my pillow I remove the sharpened blade Hinata gave me. Flipping it open I examined the blood crusted blade before once again placing it to my skin. Falling into the sweet bliss of the cold steel I allow the burning cut to envelope me into a deep embrace of pain. Pushing deeper this time I feel a bit light headed, while the blood pools out thicker. _Could this be it?_

I will end where I began

Slowly the pain swallows me until I'm numb, the slight dizziness becomes complete dizziness. _Alone, again...just the way I started_

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

_This is all my fault. If I wasn't so weak, and so naive back then, I wouldn't be having this issue._ Standing slowly I let the blade slip to the floor as I walk to my mirror, examining my all too bright pink hair, my long legs, pudgy face and stomach, my clear lack of muscle tone and my godforsaken bright green eyes. _Look at myself, I'm ugly...my hair never right, my stomach too fat, my eyes too bright, and my legs too tall._ Tightening my fist I swing at the mirror, only successfully bruising my hand and failing to shatter the glass. Opening my hand I look down at it examining the tiny hands of a girl that has lost so much that seemed to be just within her grasp.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

My eyes scan up to my bleeding arms and the pain is sharp and steady but the dizziness isn't getting worse. _Without her I'm nothing..._ "Just kill me already!" I cry out as I grab the lamp off the table and throw it causing the shattering of glass to echo through the room. _Why?! Why me?_

Suddenly

The lights go out

The shattered lamp shuts off and I'm left in the darkness. Sinking to the floor I once again reach for the knife. As the darkness swallows me I feel another gash of pain on my thigh, as the cold air of the room seems to sting my skin and open wounds more harshly.

Let forever

Drag me down

My mothers words echo through my head. "You are never allowed to see Hinata again, ever again." _I need her...I love her..._ Gritting my teeth I grab my damp pink locks in anger and pain. Slowly I begin rocking back and forth as tears roll down my cheeks.

I will fight for one last breath

I will fight until the end

_No! She's mine!_ Jumping to my feet a little too quickly as my head floods and I nearly lose my balance I make my way quickly to my dresser. Despite my blurry vision from loss of blood I beat on the lock box holding my cell phone, the box my mother locked. My knuckles turned bloody and red. _I will fight for her! _Beating on the metal box I let my tears fall harder. "Please...Hina..."

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

_Look at this Sakura! You're still too weak! Useless, pathetic! A little cupcake just like you were always told!_ Sinking to the floor again I stop hitting the box. Curling my naked blood covered body up in a ball I cry hard on the floor.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

I open my mouth, and scream. I scream so loud and so long my throat begins to burn and ache. _Why can't I just die already?! Why must life fuck me over and over?!_ My head is now pounding as images of her eyes, her bright smile, her beautiful face plague my thoughts painfully. "I'm sorry Hina, I'm so sorry Im not there with you.."

Leave me alone

God let me go

I'm blue and cold

Black sky will burn

I shivered heavily on the ground begging life to let me slip into the dark abyss. _Let me die so this suffering can end..._

Love pull me down

Hate lift me up

Just turn around

There's nothing left

My own flesh and blood took what little bit of love I had and forced Hinata away. He brought out my hate growing me into this monster. His hate is now gone, and Hinata's love is too far to grasp. _There's nothing left of me.._

Somewhere far beyond this world

I feel nothing anymore

I continue to shiver in a ball yet I don't feel cold. My cuts have numbed so I feel no pain, the dizziness and blurriness cloud my thoughts and visions.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

Lifting the blade one final time I place it against my skin. _Hinata I love you Babe..._ "Let me go."

I feel nothing anymore

Lifting my face before I end it all I stare into the mirror. Ice cold, bloodshot emerald eyes stare back. _I've been as good as dead since she left..._

"Sakura," a soft sweet voice whispered. My head snapped to the sound, and I watch Hinata climb through my window. Dropping the knife I wobbly stand and grab her. She never mentioned my naked or bleeding state but instead took me into her arms and held me close. "How?" I whispered gently as tears fell. "You always leave your window unlocked Sweetheart. I just never needed to use it till now." A felt a lump in my throat as I realized how often she's been right here and I never knew. "Now come on, it's time to stop this," she said pulling away and glancing at my arms, "fight it, fight her, fight the world. Rebel against all of it, turn into something she fears. Your mother knows if you best her and become better than her she will grow weak and she will fear you, she may be your guardian but don't let her or anyone control you like this. Rebel." She reached down and grabbed my hand carefully, intertwining fingers. "And through that rebellion Sakura, you will find a stronger love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:****Warning: Teenaged drinking and drug references, if you don't approve move on. Thank you.**

**xXHina-ChanXx thank you for being you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashback**

**Italics: Thoughts**

**The Way I Like You**

I tore my window open as I fluently leaped out. The rap music blaring out of Hinata's car, shaking the pitch black mustang and echoing off the houses of my small neighborhood streets. The deep tinted windows were rolled down so I could see Hinata's beaming smile. The faint screaming of my mother could be heard behind me as she tried to tell me to stop. Opening the passenger door I climb into the car as Hinata slams the gas and I shut the door. The last thing I hear before Hinata's brakes squeal and she rips the steering wheel to the right to turn, is my mothers faint cry begging me to come back. _Now you care.._ I look over at Hinata with bright, gleaming emerald eyes. "That felt so good!" She smiled before reaching the highway and turning off into the darkness.

**"Come on Sweetheart, it's time to get you out of here," Hinata whispered softly. "I'm sorry it took so long Saku." Confusion etched itself on my face as she smiled shyly, then walked to my closet. Opening it she pulled out a bag and threw it on the bed. "Sit on the bed," she ordered. Sitting down I watched as she pulled off her tee shirt to reveal her spaghetti strap. Holding her shirt she reached for the peroxide on my dresser. ****_Ohh, shit..._**** After carefully dumping the peroxide on her shirt, and painfully cleaning my wounds she had me get dressed in jeans and a tank top before tossing random shirts and shoes at me. "Bag them," she said. Immediately understanding I placed the clothes in the bags she gave me. Once I shut the bag I turned to face her curiously. "What n-" Sweetly she cut me off, "Meet me in the car out front in 15 minutes. Oh and whatever you want to say to your mother. Say it." With that she pulled my bag onto her back and her lean figure was out my window and gone into the night.**

Flipping on her turn signal, Hinata turned onto a dirt road. Down the road a large field came into view and within that field was a large fire. I look over at Hinata as she pulled off the road and parked in the field along side a large truck and two other SUVs. "Where are we?" I ask curiously. A smile played at Hinata's lips as she enjoyed my reaction. "Does it matter? It's time to celebrate your freedom." Leaning forward her lips gently brush mine, barely touching but still my face lit up with an intense blush. Pulling back and giggling, Hinata climbed out of her side. Following her lead, I opened my car door and stepped out into the night air. "Hinata!" Yelled out a large black man and Hinata's smile widened. "Hey Killer," she responded quickly. She wrapped her small arms around his waste as he hugged her close. Walking up I avoided getting to close to them as my shy side slowly started to show itself. Pulling out of the hug, Hinata looked up at the man. "This is Sakura," then looking at me she introduced the man, "Saku, this is Bee or Killer. Whichever you prefer is fine. He's like my cousin, him and Neji hang out alot." I glanced up and whispered a shy "hi" to the man who waved. "What's up?" I smiled, "a little lost," I responded truthfully. Taking my hand Hinata pulled me closer to the fire and closer to the people. Scanning the small crowd I immediately recognized Neji, Hinata's actual cousin. Other than him I didn't know any one else there. The warm air and the fire created a comfortable atmosphere. Letting my hand go, Hinata walked into the crowd and began hugging almost everyone. I stood out to the side watching intently attempting to figure out names and understand who everyone was. A random set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind, instantly I stiffened and turned to see who it was. His red hair stuck out in all directions as his dark skin glowed in the light of the fire. "The name is Sasori," he whispered huskily in my ear. "S-Sakura," I whispered back not sure how to respond. Roughly he pulled me back tighter against his bare chest. Turning back to the crowd I allowed the boy to hold me as I desperately searched for Hinata. But there was no sign of her, then loud blaring music filled the field. "Yeah Hinata!" , "Now she's got the party!" , "Hinata!" The crowded yelled as Hinata turned up her radio louder. _That's where she went..._ Suddenly people started breaking out into dance as Sasori slowly attempted to get me to do the same, but I was still in my shy mode. Just as I begun pulling myself from his grip Hinata stepped in front of me. "Sasori, she needs something to loosen her up," she said directing him with her eyes. "Ahh," he mumbled behind me before walking away to a car. Dropping her pale grey eyes to my emerald ones Hinata smiled, "now lets see what we can do." Reaching forward her hands gripped my wrist and she pulled me into the crowd. Once I was surrounded Hinata turned to wave Sasori back over, who was holding a large bottle in his hand. Handing it to Hinata, she twisted off the cap and took a big swig before handing it to me. Tipping it back I allowed the whiskey to pour into my mouth burning my throat in an enjoyable manor. _So long since I drank, it feels so good!_ Finally lowering the bottle, I passed it back as I hear Sasori mumble a muted, "damn." As Hinata pulled me close, "take it easy Hun, you have all night." Turning me around she pulled my hips back to hers as she began grinding against me. The whiskey quickly flowing to my head loosening me up, allowed me to move more freely forgetting all my worries and questions. Soon my hand was around her neck as I swayed my own hips grinding hers at an equivalent pace. A thin layer of sweat coated my shoulders as Hinata's hands traveled from low on my hips up my sides just around the side of my breasts before lowering back down this time coming to rest against my abdomen. I allowed my spare hand to lower down and trail her thigh as my other hand buried itself deep into the hair at the nape of her neck pulling gently. "You know, you're not half bad once you loosen up", Hinata whispered hotly in my ear as the song changed. Pulling myself off her I smiled, "I learned from the best," I responded winking before reaching for the whiskey bottle again. _So if this is her way of rebellion; I can get use to this..._ "Hey, it's Sakura right?" Asked a tall blonde as he approached. I nodded slightly as I scanned his figure. "Hey, I'm Deidara." He said before looking at Hinata. Holding out a bag in his palm he asked, "you or her want some?" Hinata smiled brightly as she looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow. "I do, and she'll deuce with me," she responded to Deidara. He nodded and wave us over to follow him to his truck. "What am I deucing?" I asked. "You'll see Babe." The music got louder the closer we got to the cars and as we were walking Hinata reached her hand out and stopped me. Turning me to face her she grabbed the belt loops in my jeans and pulled me against her. Raising onto her tip toes her mouth assaulted mine in a drunk, sloppy kiss. Slipping her tongue in she rubbed it against mine sharing the taste of the tequila in her mouth. Nipping my lower lip she pulled back and growled out quietly, "And this Sweetheart is the way I like you; rebellious..."


End file.
